onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Isoka
| affiliation = Pumpkin Pirates (former) ; Marines | occupation = High Ranking Marine ; Chore Girl (former) | jva = Ryō Hirohashi | 4Kids = Lisa Ortiz | Funi eva = Laura Bailey }} Isoka is an anime-only female Marine of significant rank in the filler Ruluka Island Arc. She is first seen on the same ship with another marine, who was eventually revealed to be Rapanui Pasqua. Appearance Isoka is a woman with a somewhat droopy face, with short purple hair with a Marine headband. She wears a standard Marine coat over a sea green turtle neck with stripes running down it. She also has blue pants. As a little girl, she had longer purple hair, a blue-purple colored jacket with a green shirt under it, and a white striped skirt. Personality Not much is known about her personality, except that she seems to be quite calm in situations. When she was a little girl, she had a somewhat short temper, usually resulting in violence. Abilities and Powers Not much is known what abilities she has, except that she was shown with a sword. It is unknown whether or not she can use this proficiently. When she was a little girl, she seemed to use swords and knives to threaten people. History Past One day, while playing at their hideout, Isoka and her friends heard a loud explosion come from where Henzo was. They soon learned that it was just Henzo successfully completing his invention, but Akibi then called out to them that the town was on fire and they rushed into town to see what was happening. When they got there, they ran into Wetton who then noticed them and began approaching the group. They then ran to the harbor to get a ship as Wetton chased after them. However, when they arrived, they noticed that all of the ships had been destroyed, but Rapanui noticed that the Wetton Pirates' ship was there and told them that that was there only option of escape and so they all rushed onto the galleon. Wetton chased after them, but before he could climb on, Isoka cut the rope, causing Wetton to fall. However, Wetton was still able to get on, causing the group scream out in fear, but they soon ran after Akibi delayed Wetton from attacking. However, they weren't the only ones on the ship, and so when Ian came out, they got scared by the fact that there was another pirate. The Rainbow Mist soon appeared before them, but to save his friends, Henzo jumped at Wetton, knocking both of them in the water. The group tried to turn the ship around to save Henzo, but the helm had been destroyed by Wetton and they soon disappeared into the Rainbow Mist. After entering the mist, they initially listened to Ian's orders and did exactly what he told them to do. However, he treated them poorly and took advantage of them. Eventually, they encountered a Sea King, but Rapanui succeeded in fending it off, but it still found its way back to them. They all decided to escape the ship on a small boat and eventually locked up Ian aboard a damaged Marine ship they found. After Luffy, Usopp, Robin and Henzo sailed into the Ape's Concert, Isoka and Rapanui snuck a peak at them. The two of them including Pukau, Akibi, Rongo then tried to scare them away by telling them that they would be cursed by the dead if they did not drop the treasure chest they found and leave. However, their plan to scare them off was soon foiled, and Akibi was thrown into the water when Luffy and Usopp discovered him. Seeing this, Rongo rushed out from hiding and Isoka tried to hold him back, but to no avail. She then unsheathed Rongo's sword and held it up to Henzo and Robin, but was knocked down by Luffy with his Gomu Gomu no Dame Da!. However, Rapanui then came out with what appeared to be a bomb and jumped onto the ship to save Isoka and Rongo. Upon seeing them, Henzo approached them and asked if they remembered him, but they stared on in confusion. When Henzo told them who he was, they couldn't believe what he said, and Rapanui then set off a smoke bomb and the group escaped. Back at their hideout, Isoka stepped in while Ian was trying to convince Akibi and Rongo to free him and told them that he was lying about knowing how to get out of the mist. Ian continued trying to convince them to free him, but Isoka reminded him of the way he treated them and stated that their only leader was Rapanui. Soon after, the alarm started sounding and Rapanui told them to prepare for battle. When they got on deck, they saw Rapanui on the Straw Hats' ship and when Usopp brought out food and Pukau called to them to join in, they rushed to the food as well even though Rapanui tried to stop them. The group then listened to Usopp as he told them about their adventures, before they turned their attention towards Henzo who began apologizing to Rapanui. Upon Henzo's Den Den Mushi making contact with the outside world, the group began to rejoice at the chance of leaving. Isoka and Akibi then held back Rapanui from hitting Henzo. When Henzo asked Rapanui to punch him, Rapanui couldn't and the group cried alongside each other about the thought that 50 years had passed. Then, just as Rapanui and Henzo were about the make up, Luffy came flying in from the mist and ended up flying off with Rapanui back into the mist, and Isoka and the rest of the group wondered what to do. After they searched and still couldn't find the two, Henzo exclaimed that they might have been sent to the end of the mist and Isoka started tearing up when Henzo told them that Rapanui might not be here anymore. Soon after, Nami arrived to lead them out, but they were then interrupted by Ian who threatened to shoot Rongo if she did not hand over the rope to the outside world. When she refused, Isoka begged Nami to do as Ian said. Nami continued to refuse and so Isoka took out a dagger and pointed at her, saying that she did not want to lose anymore friends. Ian then told Isoka to tie the rope to the boat Nami came on and then offered her to come with him. However, she refused to go with someone like him and, after Rongo hit him, he pointed his gun at Isoka. Before he could fire though, Robin restrained him with her powers and Isoka then jumped into the water to save Rongo who Ian had thrown over for hitting him. They then climbed back onto the Going Merry as Ian escaped. The group then wondered how they would leave Ape’s Concert, but Henzo reassured them that Wetton would surely come into the mist just to take the treasure. When Wetton’s men began invading the Going Merry, Isoka and the others began to fight them off. Lake then came out and shocked Henzo with his Electric Suit, causing Henzo to fall onto them and knocking them into the water. Upon seeing Lake, they initially thought that it was Wetton and questioned how he hadn't aged, only for Lake to reveal that he was Wetton's grandson. Afterwards, they witnessed the Rainbow Tower blowing up and Rapanui coming out of the water with Luffy. However, the explosion had caused Ape's Concert to distort and so the group panicked about how to get out before they were killed. Rapanui then noticed the light of a sunset in the distance and told everyone that that was the path out. Everyone then prepared to set sail towards the light. However, they could not move and so Rapanui decided to go back and blow up their ship to create a gust. Seeing this, the rest of the Pumpkin Pirates also swam back and exclaimed that they swore to always stay together. Henzo tried to call them back, but Isoka told him that they would return one day. They then returned to the ship and the explosion was set off and the Straw Hat's ship was able to escape out of the Rainbow Mist. Isoka and her friends were thrown out of the Rainbow Mist as well, but landed back fifty years ago. When they woke up, they found themselves washed ashore a beach and were eventually rescued by the Marines. The group then worked on the Marine ship as chore boys and decided that they needed to be Marines in order to take on Wetton. Sky Island Saga Ruluka Island Arc While her fleet chased after a pirate ship, Isoka watched the action unfold. Rapanui then came rushing over and Isoka told him how he almost missed a historic moment when it was revealed that they were chasing the Straw Hat Pirates. After the Straw Hats and Henzo experienced the ordeals of Ape's Concert and successfully escaped, Rapanui decided it was time to reveal himself to the pirates. As Rapanui questioned Flip about the stolen ring on his finger, Isoka, Pukau and Rongo reported to Rapanui that they discovered a stockpile of salvaged treasure. When Rapanui flicks away Wetton with his finger after he attacked, Henzo immediately recognized him as Rapanui and Isoka stepped out and exclaimed that she had said that they would be back. Isoka, Pukau, Akibi and Rongo were then given orders by Rapanui to arrest Wetton and his gang. Later, as the Straw Hats sailed away, Rapanui, Isoka, Pukau, Akibi, and Rongo gave them a salute while they watched the crew leave. . References Site Navigation ca:Isoka fr:Isoka it:Isoka pl:Isoka Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Marine Chore Boys Category:Pumpkin Pirates